jazfandomcom-20200216-history
The Four Freshman
For the Irish showband, see The Freshmen (band) The Four Freshmen is an American male vocal band quartet that blends open-harmonic jazz arrangements with the big band vocal group sounds of The Modernaires (Glenn Miller), The Pied Pipers (Tommy Dorsey), and The Mel-Tones (Artie Shaw), founded in the barbershop tradition. The Four Freshmen is considered a vocal band because the singers accompany themselves on guitar, horns, bass, and drums, among other instrumental configurations. The last original member retired in 1993,"A Visit with Bob Flanigan of The Four Freshmen" with Sun City Anthem's Channel 99's Music editor, Yvonne Cloutier but the group still tours internationally to sold-out audiences and has recorded jazz harmonies since its late '40s founding in the halls of the Jordan School of Music at Butler University (Indianapolis). History In early 1948, brothers Ross and Don Barbour, then at Butler University's Arthur Jordan Conservatory in Indianapolis, Indiana, formed a barbershop quartet called Hal's Harmonizers. The Harmonizers also included Marvin Pruitt — soon replaced by Ross and Don's cousin Bob Flanigan — and Hal Kratzsch (1925–70), replaced in 1953 by Ken Errair. The quartet soon adopted a more jazz-oriented repertoire and renamed itself the Toppers. At first, they were influenced by Glenn Miller's The Modernaires and Mel Tormé's Mel-Tones, but soon developed their own style of improvised vocal harmony. In September 1948, the quartet went on the road as The Four Freshmen, and soon drew the admiration of jazz legends such as Dizzy Gillespie and Woody Herman. In 1950, The Four Freshmen got a break when band leader Stan Kenton heard the quartet in Dayton, Ohio, and arranged for an audition with his label, Capitol Records, which signed The Four later that year. In 1952, they released their first hit single "It's a Blue World". Further hits included "Mood Indigo" in 1954, "Day by Day" in 1955, and "Graduation Day" in 1956. The Four Freshmen won Best Vocal Group of the Year in Down Beat magazine's Readers' Polls in 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1958, 2000, and 2001. The Four Freshmen were nominated in the Grammy Vocal Group Performance category in 1958 for The Four Freshmen in Person (Capitol), 1961 for Voices in Fun (Capitol), 1962 for The Swingers (Capitol), 1964 for More Four Freshmen and Five Trombones (Capitol), and in 1986 for Fresh! (Pausa). Throughout the 1950s and early 1960s, The Four Freshmen released a number of recordings, made film and television appearances, and performed in concert. The group eventually lost their mainstream following with the advent of the British pop bands of the 1960s. The group did not disband, however, even after the last original member, Bob Flanigan, retired in 1993. After his retirement Flanigan managed the group and owned the rights to The Four Freshmen name. He died on May 15, 2011 at the age of 84 from congestive heart failure. Ross Barbour died on August 20, 2011 from cancer at the age of 82.Thedeadrockstarsclub.com - accessed August 2011 During its 65-year history, The Four Freshmen had twenty-two different line-ups and twenty-three different members. The 2012 Four Freshmen lineup of Brian Eichenberger (lead, guitar, keyboards, arranger), Curtis Calderon (second voice, trumpet, flugelhorn), Vince Johnson (third voice, bass, trombone, whistler, scatter, arranger), and Bob Ferreira (fourth voice, drummer, soloist) was first established in 2001. They perform at upwards of 100 bookings a year. Eichenberger, Calderon, Johnson, and Ferreira have been honored with the following designations: JazzTimes magazine's Readers Poll Best Vocal Group (multiple wins), Down Beat magazine's Readers Poll Best Vocal Group (multiple wins), and Down Beat magazine's Readers Poll Hall of Fame finals (multiple years). Four Freshmen Society The 21st International Four Freshmen Society Convention, "Back Home in Indiana", was held in Indianapolis, the home of Butler University, August 21–23, 2008. Six hundred of the approximately 3,000 Society members attended in honor of The Four Freshmen's 60th year of continual performance. Present were original Four Freshmen Barbour and Flanigan (now Butler honorary doctors) and the widow of Don Barbour. Former Four Freshmen Ray Brown (Group 5), Rod Henley (Groups 8 and 11), Kirk Marcy (Group 12), and Greg Stegeman (Groups 14-21) attended and performed along with then-current Four Freshmen Eichenberger, Calderon, Johnson, and Ferreira (Group 22). The 22nd International Four Freshmen Society Convention was held August 20–22, 2009 in Atlanta, Georgia. It is known as the "Blue Moon" convention. Former Freshmen Ross Barbour, Bob Flanigan, Rod Henley, Ray Brown, Autie Goodman, and Greg Stegeman (by phone) participated along with over 400 fans. The 23rd International Four Freshmen Society Convention was held in Annapolis, Maryland August 19–21, 2010. The 24th International Four Freshmen Society Convention was held at The Park Inn Hotel in Toledo, Ohio September 8–10, 2011. The 25th International Four Freshmen Society Convention was held at Harrah's Reno Hotel and Casino in Reno, Nevada, October 4–6, 2012. The 26th International Four Freshmen Society Convention will be held at the Grand Wayne Convention Center, Fort Wayne, Indiana, September 5-7, 2013. This convention honors 65 consecutive years of public performance by the Four Freshmen. The convention is on the site of the former "113 Club" where the Freshmen played their first professional gig on September 20, 1948. Discography LP Albums *''Voices in Modern'', (1955) Capitol T-522 *''4 Freshmen and 5 Trombones, (1955) Capitol T-683 *''Freshmen Favorites, (1956) Capitol T-743 *''4 Freshmen and 5 Trumpets'', (1957) Capitol T-763 *''4 Freshmen and 5 Saxes, (1957) Capitol T-844 *''Voices In Latin, (1958) Capitol T-922 *''In Person'', (1958) Capitol ST-1008 *''Voices in Love'', (1958) Capitol ST-1074 *''Freshmen Favorites Vol.2'', (1959) Capitol T-1103 *''Love Lost'', (1959) Capitol ST-1189 *''4 Freshmen and 5 Guitars, (1959) Capitol ST-1255 *''Voices And Brass, (1960) Capitol ST-1295 *''Road Show'', (1960) Capitol STBO-1327 (with Stan Kenton & June Christy) *''First Affair'', (1960) Capitol ST-1378 *''The Fresh-man Year'', (1961) Capitol ST-1485 *''Voices in Fun'', (1961) Capitol ST-1543 (with Billy May) *''Best of The Four Freshmen'', (1961) Capitol ST-1640 (compilation) *''Stars in Our Eyes'', (1962) Capitol ST-1682 *''The Swingers'', (1962) Capitol ST-1753 *''In Person Vol.2'', (1963) Capitol ST-1860 *''Got That Feelin', (1963) Capitol ST-1950 *''Funny How Time Slips Away, (1964) Capitol ST-2067 *''More 4 Freshmen and 5 Trombones'', (1964) Capitol ST-2168 *''That's My Desire'', (1967) Coronet CXS279 (with The University Four) *''A Today Kind of Thing'', (1968) Liberty LST-7542 *''Today is Tomorrow'', (1968) Liberty LST-7563 *''In A Class By Themselves'', (1968) Liberty LST-7590 *''Different Strokes'', (1969) Liberty LST-7630 *''Four Freshmen in Tokyo '68'', (1969) Liberty-Japan LP8540 (Import) *''My Special Angel'', (1970) Sunset SUS-5289 (compilation) *''The Fabulous Four Freshmen'', (1970) Pickwick SPC-3080 (compilation) *''Return to Romance'', (1971) Stylist SA-1900 *''Live At Butler U. with S. Kenton Orchestra'', (1972) Creative World STD1059 *''Mount Freshmore'', (1976) Kahoots MRS-8030 *''Alive & Well in Nashville'', (1977) Phonorama PR-5563 *''A Taste of Honey'', (1977) Pickwick SPC 3563 (compilation) *''Fresh!, (1986) Pausa PR7193 CD Albums *''Live at Butler Univ., (1986) GNP/Crescendo 1059 *''Capitol Collectors Series'', (1991) Capitol 93197 (compilation) *''Road Show'', (1991) Capitol 96328 (1959 Purdue Univ.) *''Graduation Day'', (1992) Laserlight 12-120 (aka: Alive & Well in Nashville) *''Freshmas!, (1992) Ranwood RCD-8239 *''Fresh!, (1992) Ranwood RCD-8241 *''Greatest Hits'', (1993) Curb D2-77612 (compilation) *''Day by Day'', (1994) Hindsight HCD-604 (1962 "Navy Swings") *''Voices in Standard'', (1994) Hindsight HCD-801 (the music of Sinatra) *''Angel Eyes'', (1995) Vipers Nest VN-159 (1958 concert) *''It's A Blue World'', (1995) Vipers Nest VN-170 (1958 concert) *''Spotlight on The Four Freshmen'', (1995) Capitol 31205 (compilation) *''5 Trombones'' / 5 Trumpets, (1996) 2 for CD: C.C. Music CCM017-2 *''Easy Street'', (1997) Aerospace RACD-1023 (Ray Anthony TV Show) *''Golden Anniversary Celebration'', (1998) C.C. Music CCM069-2 (compilation) *''The Four Freshmen In Concert'', (1998) Hindsight HCD-613 *''5 Saxes'' / 5 Guitars, (1998) 2 for CD: EMI-Capitol 495002-2 (UK issue) *''Voices in Love'' / Love Lost, (1998) 2 for CD: C.C. Music CCM052-2 *''Voices in Latin'' / The Fresh-man Year, (1999) 2 for CD: C.C. Music CCM095-2 *''Still Fresh'', (1999) Gold Label GLD 8005 *''WAZE Clearwater Jazz Concert'', (1999) Hitchcock CD-0101 *''Stars in Our Eyes'' / The Swingers, (2000) 2 for CD: C.C. Music CCM143-2 *''The Complete Capitol 1950's Sessions'', (2000) Mosaic 9-CD's Boxed Set with booklet *''Golden Anniversary Celebrations'' , (2001) Collector's Choice Music *''More 5 Trombones'' / In Person Vol.2, (2002) 2 for CD: C.C. Music CCM278-2 *''The Best of the Liberty Years'', (2002) C.C. Music CCM227-2 (compilation) *''First Affair'' / Voices in Fun, (2002) 2 for CD: EMI-Capitol 541667-2 (UK issue) *''Live in the New Millennium'', (2002) Gold Label GLD 8023 *''In Person'' / Voices and Brass, (2004) 2 for CD: C.C. Music CCM484-2 *''Live in Holland'', (2004) Fresh Disc *''Mount Freshmore'', (2005) Kahoots *''Voices in Modern'' / Funny How Time Slips Away, (2005) 2 for CD: C.C. Music CCM589-2 *''In Session'', (2005) Fresh Disc *''Star-Spangled Banner'', (2005) Fresh Disc "single" *''Today is Tomorrow'', (2006) Toshiba-EMI TOCJ-66314 (Japan issue) *''Snowfall'', (2007) Fresh Disc *''Live from Las Vegas' Suncoast Hotel'', (2009) Fresh Disc *''Four Freshmen and 'Live' Trombones'', (2009) Fresh Disc * Graduation Day, (contains Voices in Modern/ 4 Freshmen and 5 Trumpets/ 4 Freshmen and 5 Trombones/ Freshmen Favorites) (2012) Jasmine 198 (UK issue) * Love Songs, (2012) DVDs *''Easy Street'', (1991) Ray Anthony Enterprises Aero 1003 *''Live from Las Vegas' Suncoast Hotel'', (2006) Big Picture *''Live from Atlanta F.F. Society Convention'', (members only) (2009) Singles (A-side / B-side, release date, catalog number) *Stan Kenton's Orchestra September Song (1951) Capitol 382 *"Mr. B's Blues" / "Then I'll Be Happy" (11/50) Capitol 1293 *"Now You Know" / "Pick Up Your Tears and Go Home" (4/51) Capitol 1377 *"It's A Blue World" / "Tuxedo Junction" (7/52) Capitol 2152 *"The Day Isn't Long Enough" / "Stormy Weather" (11/52) Capitol 2286 *"Poinciana" / "Baltimore Oriole" (4/53) Capitol 2398 *"Holiday" / "It Happened Once Before" (8/53) Capitol 2564 *"Seems Like Old Times" / "Crazy Bones" (2/54) Capitol 2745 *"I'll Be Seeing You" / "Please Remember" (6/54) Capitol 2832 *"We'll Be Together Again" / "My Heart Stood Still" (8/54) Capitol 2898 *"Mood Indigo" / "Love Turns Winter to Spring" (10/54) Capitol 2961 *"It Never Occurred to Me" / "Malaya" (3/55) Capitol 3070 *"Day By Day" / "How Can I Tell Her" (6/55) Capitol 3154 *"Charmaine" / "In This Whole Wide World" (11/55) Capitol 3292 *"Angel Eyes" / "Love Is Just Around the Corner" (2/56) Capitol 3359 *"Graduation Day" / "Lonely Night in Paris" (4/56) Capitol 3410 *"He Who Loves and Runs Away" / "You're So Far Above Me" (9/56) Capitol 3532 *"That's the Way I Feel" / "What's it Gonna Be" (2/57) Capitol 3652 *"Julie Is Her Name" / "Sometimes I'm Happy" (8/57) Capitol 3779 *"How Can I Begin To Tell" / "Granada" (11/57) Capitol 3832 *"Whistle Me Some Blues" / "Nights Are Longer" (3/58) Capitol 3930 *"Don't Worry Bout Me" / "I Never Knew" ?? Capitol *"Candy" / "Route 66" (2/60) Capitol 4341 *"Teach Me Tonight" / "Shangri-La" (6/62) Capitol 4749 *"I'm Gonna Go Fishin'" / "Taps Miller" (9/62) Capitol 4824 *"Summertime" / "Baby Won't You Please Come Home" (6/63) Capitol 5007 *"Funny How Time Slips Away" / "Charade" (11/63) Capitol 5083 *"My Baby's Gone" / "Don't Make Me Sorry" (3/64) Capitol 5151 *"When I Stop Lovin' You" / "Nights Are Long" (4/65) Capitol 5401 *"Old Cape Cod" / "Men In Their Flying Machines" (8/65) Capitol 5471 *"Cry" / "Nowhere to Go" (12/66) Decca 32070 *"Cherish" / "Come Fly With Me" (6/68) Liberty 56047 *"Windy" / "Up, Up and Away" *"Blue World" / "Phoenix" (4/69) Liberty 56099 *"My Special Angel" *"I Want To Love" / "While I'm Young" Capitol F 3539 (Ken Errair solo *"Ain't Goin' Nowhere" *"How About Me" Capitol F 3890 (Ken Errair Quartet) *"How's About Tomorrow Night" *"The Creep" / "Tenderly" (2/54 Capitol 2685) (Four Freshmen sing on Tenderly) Note: The first fifteen singles ("Mr. B" through "Graduation Day") were also released as 78rpm Capitol discs, with the same stock numbers as above. Promotional singles *"It's a Blue World" / "Poinciana" Capitol PRO 862 *"You're So Far Above Me" / "Brazil" Capitol PRO 863 *"Every Time We Say Goodbye" / "Circus" Capitol PRO 864 *"Whistle Me Some Blues" / "It Never Occurred To Me" Capitol PRO 865 *"You Stepped Out Of A Dream" / "I May Be Wrong" Capitol PRO 866 *"Baltimore Oriole" / "It Could Happen To You" Capitol Pro 867 *"Accentuate The Positive" / "I Want To Be Happy" Capitol PRO 1822 *"We've Got A World That Swings" / "When My Sugar Walks Down The Street" Capitol PRO 2392 (red vinyl) *"It Never Occurred To Me" / "Malaya" Capitol PRO 2969 *"How Can I Tell Her" / "Day By Day" Capitol PRO 3070 *"Angel Eyes" / "Love Is Just Around The Corner" Capitol PRO 3154 *"I Want To Love While I'm Still Young" / "Aint'Goin' Nowhere" (Ken Errair Capitol PRO 3359 *"Give Me The Simple Life" (dated 1/12/62)) / "Say it Isn't So" (not a Four Freshman cut) USAF presents Music in the Air *"Nowhere To Go" / "Cry" Decca 32070 7 inch, 33 (small hole) promotional singles *"Here's Hollywood" / "And So It's Over" Capitol PRO 2402 *"Moon River" / "Dynaflow" Capitol PRO 2449 *"Blue World" / "Poinciana" Capitol PRO 2510 *"Li'l Darlin'" / "Lulu's Back In Town" Capitol XE 1753 *"Candy" / "It Could Happen To You" Capitol XE 1640 (set of 3) *"Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe" / "While You Are Gone" *"Day By Day" / "Little Girl Blue" *"Moonlight Rain" *"I'm Beginning To See The Light" / "It's A Blue World" References External links *Official homepage *The Four Freshmen *The Four Freshman in the Vocal Hall of Fame. *The Four Freshmen Society